Heating up
by CatchingStar
Summary: Catherine invites Sara over for dinner. This is what I think it could have happen after it. It's femmeslash so if you dont like, dont read it. If you do, please review.


**I do not own CSI or his characters and I do not intend to make any money from this writings... it's for pure fun.**

**Thank you Nerline for being my beta in this fic!**

Catherine finished taking care of the dishes from her dinner with Sara and went back to the living room where her lover was waiting. She closed her arms around the brunette who was still sitting in the table and sighed happily. "I'm so glad you're here,"

"Me too" replied Sara kissing the back of Catherine's hand. "It was a nice change from going to restaurants and the food was excellent."

"Glad you like it."

"I sure did," Standing back with the chair Sara pulled Catherine onto her lap. She held her with the left arm and ran her right hand through Catherine's soft hair, "What do you wanna do now?" she asked with a big smile in her lips.

"We could watch a movie…"

Hmm, Sara wasn't sure if she wanted to stay two and an half hours watching any kind of movie.

"… or maybe talk or sleep…"

No that's two things she definitely doesn't want to do.

"… or," at that Catherine face lift up. "We can play the new game I brought for Lindsey. I know what you are thinking but trust me the game is fun and there is no limit of age. We played last weekend when we went to Nancy's."

"Okay and how do we play it?"

"Each of us will receive 14 titles and the first one to place all the tiles from your rack onto the table winds. I'll go get it and then you tell me if want to play or not, but it's pretty simple."

"Something pretty simple is good. Where should we play?"

"I think it will be better to use the table in front of the couch and sit in the cushions around it. We'll just have to take everything out and place in the floor."

"I'll do it while you pick it up. You're sure Lindsey will be okay with us playing her game without asking her first and when she is not here to play too?

"It's not like we are going to break it or lose the pieces, Sara. Besides, I'm sure she won't mind because now you can play with her too and she doesn't have to explain how it goes. She doesn't like explaining anything to anyone these days." That was true.

"But if it will make you feel better, I can wake her up and ask."

"You're not going to do such a thing!"

Catherine smiled loving how annoyed she got at the mere suggestion. It turns out that Sara cares for Lindsey like a daughter and maybe someday Sara will become her mommy. "I didn't think so. I'll be right back." She ran up to the stairs as fast as she could and Sara watched her.

"I love her ass!" she thought with a smile.

Sara opened space on the table and only left their wine glasses on it. Catherine smiled seeing that and sat across from Sara.

"The titles are numbered from one to thirteen and in four different colors, blue, red, yellow and black. You can set a group of three or four tiles of the same number, but each in a different color or three or more consecutive numbers which are of the same color. Following me so far?" Sara raised an eyebrow and Catherine burst into laughter.

"The first game you do have to be of 30 points, the others doesn't matter. After you do it, you can move the pieces that are in the table anyway you like by adding another piece to the game or using a piece to make another one but each game has to have at least three pieces"

"And if we don't make the 30 points the first time?"

"You get one of the pieces that are left in the box until you have it. But you can only get one at the time and if you do, you can only use it in the next turn. That's pretty much it. You're in?"

"I'm in," Catherine gave Sara the support for the pieces so they couldn't see each other's pieces and one by one she distributed them.

"Because it's your first time, I'm going to let you start."

"How thoughtful of you… Okay, let's see, I do have thirty points. Ha! What a good way to start!"

"That's apprentice luck." Catherine said having to pick one piece for her, "Let's see how long it lasts."

"People say that if you don't have luck in love, you'll have it in games and because I didn't have luck in the first one maybe the luck will stick with me." Sara said. "Although that has changed a few months ago…"

"How so?"

"I start dating you and that's the ultimate luck someone can have,"

"I guess the luck is on my side then." she played. Sara smiled. This theory was totally bull but it made Catherine laugh and Sara was more than happy for it.

They spend about an hour playing, and at some point Catherine start having a hard time in keeping her eyes off Sara when it was the brunette's time to make a move. She was so focus on the game that it now seems more than just a pass-time, it seems important and Catherine absolutely love it, and every time Sara bit her upper lip thinking what would be the best move… that was a real turn on for her.

"How many pieces do you still have?"

"I have six, what about you?"

"Me too. You sure you don't have more?"

"Hey! Keep your eyes off my pieces!"

"What? I wasn't doing anything… my back is hurting…" Catherine said stretching.

"Yeah, right, and my name isn't Sara;"

Catherine pretends to be eating her nails, not to smile to big.

"If Sara isn't your name then what should I call you?" she asked like it was the most obvious and simple question on earth to make.

Sara looked at her with a serious expression but that only made Catherine have a harder time not losing her composure. Sara shook her head, laughing at the blonde. If Catherine was trying to distract her, she wasn't going to succeed.

"Sara,"

"Yes, Catherine." she says seriously without taking her eyes from the table. If she did look, she was going to have a hard time not kissing Catherine because her face was the cutest thing right now, and she wanted to win the game.

"I don't think I want to play this game the way we're playing. I mean what do we get from winning? Nothing except an inflating ego and that's just not good enough."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"We could give the winner the power to make the loser do anything she asks, for an hour or so, from the simple things like pick a glass of water to something more exciting like beg for… something. What do you say?"

"I say… You got yourself a deal,"

Catherine straightens up and looks at the game on the table, a smile soon taking form in the corner of her lips. "Well I'm glad you said that because…" She had only three more pieces and after making a few moves she had none. "… I won."

Sara went rigid, color vanishing from her cheeks without permission. "What? No! That can't be. You're cheating!"

Catherine looks outrageous, "I'm definitely not doing that!"

She was so close to finishing her own title, one more play and that was it. She hated losing! "I think we should start another one and see what happens."

"Why, are you afraid I'll ask you to do something you are not capable of doing?"

"What? Of course not,"

"It's okay if you can't do it because it's just me here and I promise I won't tell anyone." Sara felt a groan coming out from her throat and suppressed.

"I should be mad at you for not giving me a chance to win" she says.

"What? We played three times Sara and I won the last. I doubt you let me win on purpose!"

"You are right I didn't. Okay, fine, let's do it your way. What do you want me to do, Miss Willows?"

"No Miss Willows, it's Ma'am to you from now on." Sara rolled her eyes. "Now, I want you to crawl around the room until I tell you to stop."

Sara's set her jaw firmly but end up on all four on the flour and doing as she asked. She threw Catherine a deadly look which the blonde totally ignored, by getting more comfortable on the couch and watching her from there.

Sara walked around the dinner table going behind the couch and to the other side at the armchairs - where Catherine specifically asked her to circled around not only once but twice in each, to Sara's annoyance - and then around the middle table. The blonde pulled her legs up in order to give Sara space and also took the opportunity to swat her in the ass cheek.

"Hey!" shouted the brunette. That won another one just as hard. "You are enjoying this too much" Sara replied.

"Well I always wanted to have a puppy in the house without having to worry about any mess,"

"I can make a mess, wanna bet?" mumbled Sara.

Unfortunately she said it a little too loud. Catherine got up and stopped her with a grip on her shoulder, forcing her to sit back on her legs like an animal. Sara hissed. "You won't talk unless I give you permission or if ask you a question" she whispered "and you'll be looking at me the entire time I talk to you. Am I clear?"

"Yes,"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, you're clear as water, Ma'am" she nodded, swallowing.

Catherine pushed her on all four again and hit her gently on the behind. "Keep crawling."

"Yes ma'am,"

"Now go get me some champagne and the fruit Lindsey and I didn't finish eating over breakfast and don't even think about getting up!"

"_And how am I supposed to get it then?"_

Catherine knew Sara well enough to know what had just crossed her mind and made a move to get up from the couch again only to have Sara speeding up her pace and away from her. Catherine chuckled, raising her legs up on the coffee table and placing both hands behind her head.

Sara knees hurt badly now but she wasn't going to say anything. She went over to the cabinet under bar stand between the dinner room and the kitchen and opened it, getting a bottle and a goblet from there. Holding each of it in one hand she went to the fridge and found a cup with five strawberries in it.

"_I still think she didn't have to treat me like a slave, she could have asked me to give her a foot massage or a full body massage but no, that would be too easy!"_

She searched for other fruits in case Catherine knew she had more and decided to punish her again for not getting it but didn't find any. In the drawer she got the bottle opener and got everything ready before going back to the living room.

"Here it is, your champagne Ma'am, as well as the strawberries you ordered,"

"Thank you. You can sit on the table now, if you'd like."

Sara was more than happy to accomplish her request. She bit her lips as pain washed over her body and took a sit. She watched Catherine's eyes close as she threw her head back a little to swallow the drink and instinctively licked her lips. Then Catherine took the strawberry from the cup and took a partial bit, a moan escaping from her mouth from the sweet taste of the strawberry.

'_God she is so sexy!" _thought Sara when seeing the first part. "_I'd love to kiss her there and feel the blood pulsing inside her veins; and damn, does she have to use her tongue like that? It makes me want to…" _

"What are you looking at?" Sara jumped, startle and switches her position above the table while looking away and feeling the blush rising up.

"I wasn't looking at anything, Ma'am, I swear"

"_Yes you were. What were you thinking? Well it doesn't matter you just lied to me and that I won't tolerate_"

Catherine pulled Sara up and undoing the button of her jeans. "What? No, please, not without the pants…" Sara says shaking her head. Tugging down the zipper and curling her fingertips around the waistband of the pants, she pulled the jeans over Sara hips and down to her knees and then bends Sara over her legs.

"Did I ask you question?" groaned the blonde setting her hand on Sara,

"No,"

"You damn right I didn't."

"AH! God mother…"

"Watch your language or I'll have to clean your mouth using soap!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"Shush!"

Each swat hurt and tickled more than the one before. She tried to get out from Catherine's grip, her eyes watering, but it was useless. She kept begging for forgiveness inside her head since the only sound coming from her mouth was cries of pain. No way was she going to be able to sit comfortable for at least one day.

Finally it all stopped, the pain, the tears, and Catherine pushed her away from her leg onto the couch in order to get up. "Put the pants back on" she says firmly. Sara nodded wiping her eyes and cheeks with her sleeve and did what she was told. She saw Catherine looking behind her shoulder while going up the stairs and got up pretty fast to follow her. "You are going to run a bath for me. I need to relax after what you made me do."

"_What about me? I'm with a red ass here!" _

"Yes, Ma'am, anything you want, Ma'am,"

Catherine watched her go to the bathroom, loving seeing her marks on Sara's asses. She was actually surprised how well Sara was dealing with this, that hadn't remained her of what her father did to her when she was young. Does that mean she had finally moved on? That he wasn't going to hurt her again even when being five feet underground? She hoped so. It would make Sara life a lot easier and happier.

Sara searched for the bubble bath under the sink and then turned on the water, making sure it was as hot as possible but not enough to burn Catherine soft skin. Pouring a generous amount of the thick liquid and watching as it spread and form into bubbles. Sara turns her head to look at the back through the mirror and caresses her butt slightly. Whipping her face from the tears but also feeling the throb between her legs, Sara gets a white fluffy towel and folded it, setting it neatly on the closed toilet seat beside the tub.

When the bathtub is full, she shuts off the water and stands up, moving to the doorway. She doesn't dare to look up at Catherine or speak until the blonde decides what she should do.

"Don't just stand there and help me get up" she hears. She pulls Catherine up by the hand and doesn't let go until they reach the bathroom.

"I don't remember telling you to use any bubble bath" she says seriously. "Explain yourself!"

She gasps at the tone and looks at the floor soon remembering one of Catherine's rules. "I just thought it'd make your bath even more pleasant Cat… I mean Ma'am. I know how much you love the smell and how your skin gets soft with it"

"Okay. It was a great idea actually, and because of that I'll let you stay in here with me while I shower." Sara nods her heart beating faster at the possibility of watching her relaxing in the tub; oh she absolutely loved to do that.

Catherine went to the other room and gets back holding a pillow from the bed. She throws it on the floor between the sink and the tub. Sara walked there and prepares to sit down but Catherine had other ideas and stops her before pushing her down on her knees.

"_We don't even know how much longer you will be in there, I… I can't be in the same position even with the cushion Catherine, please,"_

Catherine smiles and runs a hand over Sara's face caringly and then surprises her with a slap. "You'll keep your eyes on the floor while you are here"

'_No please, I beg you!" _

Sara eyes open wide and she shakes her head once again looking at the blonde. She sees fire floating in the blonde's eyes a second before she feels her ear being twisted hard. "Oh yes, you will," Sara reaches her hurting ear immediately and turns her head down.

Catherine takes off her shoes and socks and throws it across from where she stands. From Sara's position, she can see the little toes she loves so much in blood red.

"_Wait, when did she color her nails?"_

Next to be thrown away are the jeans that Catherine pushes down with no rush and then the shirt and bra Sara had given to her last week.

She was supposed to be out of her clothes and inside the tube a few minutes ago and she shouldn't be using this time to give Sara a show, a show she could only picture in her mind but that would turn her on, Catherine was sure of that. Just as well as her.

"Give me your hands, and keep your eyes down," Sara does what was asked and bites the inside of her mouth when she felt her hand being pressed against Catherine thighs.

"_This is so wrong."_

Catherine caresses herself with them before bringing them up to her hips and to each side of her underwear. "Pull it off."

Sara hisses at another tug in her ear and slowly and without saying a word does it. As she holds the panties, seeing Catherine's real state of mind and body, a wave of pleasure hits her hard from head to toe resulting in a pool in her own center and panties. Her wish is to smell Catherine's essence and get it printed once again in her brain but she doesn't do it, fearing being reprimanded. The blonde gets the panties back from the brunette and put them above the sink.

Sara can't stop thinking how wrong it is to have the woman she is love with so close and fully naked without being able to have a glimpse or two of her beauty, of the happiness she is feeling under the hot water. If she could do it then maybe being in the floor wouldn't be so her legs tight together, Sara changes her position while looking far away from the tub.

Catherine keeps her eyes on Sara, knowing something was going on in her beautiful mind although she had no clue what it was. While part of her was a bit disappointed that Sara didn't try to see her naked while undressing - she had been willing to pretend she hadn't seen it if she had – Like she was happy to see Sara fighting her wishes. It definitely made her love grew for the lovely brunette.

Minutes later…

"You can get up now." Sara snaps her head up as if she had heard it wrong. "Come on, up!" and jumps on her feet immediately, feeling the pain in her knees. "Go to the other room and wait for me. You better not be wearing any clothes on when I get there."

Sara quickly does what she was told, closing the door with her body and running a hand through her hair. Pulling herself off with some difficult she works fast to undress and stays beside the bed. Catherine is back two seconds after she is finished. She doesn't look at Sara while going to the bed and arranging the pillows on top or when she was getting the towel off before laying on the bed, but she knows Sara is smiling at her the entire time. It's amazing how she feels butterflies in her stomach when that happens.

"Aren't you curious about what I'll ask you for next?" Sara swallows hard nodding, "Then asks me."

"You want me to ask?"

Catherine rolled her eyes and Sara felt her cheeks getting flushed. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. What you would like me to do in order to please you now?"

Catherine gave a small smile, letting the corners of her mouth lift, "Well for starter I want you to work on my foot you'll be using not only your hands but your mouth too."

"_Are you serious?" _Sara's eyes glow. "When can I start?"

"As soon as you get in the bed,"

Sara runs her hands softly against the top of the right foot and then her face surprising the blonde. _"Oh look at these feet and the tiny little red fingers, so beautiful;" _

"Thank you Ma'am, thank you"

Catherine supported her body by the elbow just to see her doing it. Sara, without taking her eyes from the blonde, involved the big toe within her mouth once and twice and starts playing with her tongue around it. "_Oh fuck." _She repeats the process with every toe_ "If I knew she like them so much I would have asked you to do this a while ago,_" Catherine stopped her screamed by biting her lips, she couldn't believe how hot it felt or how god damn sexy Sara was while doing it.

Sara licked all the way up to the ankle, playing with the bone on the sides, one at the time, and then goes back down between the toes. At that, Catherine starts giggling and Sara holds back a moan as she gets wetter just like if Catherine had touched her pussy with her hand. Catherine runs her hand over Sara's hair, encouraging her to go on, which she does, trailing her tongue on both sides of her feet before going to the other one.

She mixes the touch of her hand with the touch of her tongue and Catherine let her head fall back, moaning in pure delight. When it all stopped, Catherine threw her a glare. "Permission to come closer to you and speak, Ma'am,"

"You can speak but stay where you are."

Sara bit the inside of her cheeks. It would make such a difference to ask her the question closer to the blonde's ear, "May I continue without waiting for your orders? To please you the way I know you'll love it?" but she tried to put the same emotion as if she was doing it the way she had wanted to.

"Why I should give you such power over me?"

Sara tried to answer, she really did, but she couldn't force the words past her lips.

"You are running out of time Sidle!" _And I can't wait until you put your wonderful mouth back on my body!_

"_She called me Sidle w__hich means I have only one chance to answer her and it has to be the right one. Come on Sara, think. She should give me the power because…"_

"… I'm sure you'd be able to enjoy a lot more of what I'm doing if… if… _oh, I know… _you didn't have to think about what to ask me next. Don't you think?"

"Come closer, quickly"

She crawled without touching her anywhere and without a word. Catherine sat up and spoke against her ear. "This is for acting like a smartass when you had no reason to," and with that she set her hand in Sara's ass cheek making her buck and bit her lips not to scream. "… and this is because I want to do it." Sara didn't have time to process the sentence because of the pain the act caused and when she did, she turned to the blonde with a frown.

"Now, you have your permission but if I dislike what you doing, I'll revoke my decision." Sara nodded firmly with a smile that couldn't show just how happy she felt. Catherine lay back sighing deeply. They don't say a word just stare at each other for what seems like forever before Sara finally lean to kiss her.

The simple touch of lips sends a wave of pleasure through Catherine's body, increasing the heat and her wetness between her thighs. Sara runs a hand through the blonde's cheek before going back to her earlier position and picked the second foot she was working on. She massages and kisses it before trailing pattern through the blonde's leg from side to side and up to the knees. Catherine purrs like a wild cat relaxing even more.

Sara repeats the process with the twin leg, bending her up and separating from the other one. The movement makes Catherine's upper lips part, the cold air sending goose bumps through her body.

"_That was clever"_ Catherine thinks smiling.

Sara winks at her and passes her tongue from the leg to the inner thigh going from bottom to top and almost reaching the right spot in one movement. Catherine humph forcing her hips down. She circles the thigh going closer and closer to her core again and when Catherine thought she would do it, she moves to the other one.

Catherine doesn't have time to think of something to order though, because while her tongue works on the thigh, one finger started caressing her clit. "Ooh god yes… Ooh babes don't stop…"

"Don't worry, I won't" she says, soon plugging that same finger in and out of her wetness but never leaving it inside.

Catherine was so involved with the amazing feeling Sara's finger is producing that when Sara crashes her lips onto her she gasps in surprise as her eyes open wide. She relaxes and moans in the kiss while moving her hips down the hand. Sara switches hands to work better, inserting not one but two fingers.

"I just love how good you feel down there, Cat,"

"Well, I love having you down there, very much so"

"Moan for me" she whispers before closing her mouth around her ear. Truth was she didn't have to ask actually because Catherine wasn't going to be able not to moan anyway.

"Ooh god, harder babe, yes! Yes! Oh I have been waiting for this since the first slap I gave you…"

"You had completely fooled me," Catherine was about to speak when she felt Sara brushes her thumb over the top of her center and could only cry out, louder than before. Sara slowed down her pace to give Catherine a chance to breath.

Taking the fingers out, Sara brought it to her mouth only to have Catherine pushing the hand away, surprising her. "Since when is doing this don't pleases you?"

"It always does, actually, but that's not the point here,"

Without seeing it coming, Sara found herself on her stomach and Catherine clearly on top of her; she could even feel the wetness in her back.

"The point is," Catherine leaned and whispered. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak, only to act,"

"_Shit!"_

"Or to try turning the tables on me,"

_Double shit__!_ She had completely forgotten they were still playing when seeing and hearing Catherine respond so well to her caresses. She was so beautiful, so fucking sexy.

"Don't move," Catherine whispered before leaving the bed to go to the closet. Turning the light on, she searched for the black box she left somewhere in the top just to keep it away from Lindsey, she was too young to see the stuff hiding in it.

Going back to the room, Catherine found Sara facing the other side. She was always so hard on herself even when she didn't need to like right now. Nothing she could do would make Catherine stop loving her. She ran a hand through Sara's back after kneeling in the mattress and before kissing in between the shoulder blades.

Catherine parted her legs telling that this wasn't going to be bad as Sara may think and then asking if she was ready. Sara nodded, bringing a hand closer to her mouth. She had no clue what was going to happen and she was scared, she was also scared to look at Catherine and see what she is holding in her hand.

Sara felt something cold fell into the crack of her ass, and she tensed. A cool breath came next to the wet sensation and her eyes popped wide open as the lube heated up. "_What is that? I have never felt anything like that before," _She turned to Catherine and tried to speak but nothing came. The tingling got more intense as Catherine blow on the lube.

Catherine let her for a few minutes and then scratched her fingernails down the length of her girlfriends back to her ass. Sara bit her lips.

Catherine dropped one hand between Sara's legs teasing her opening and Sara groaned, fighting the urge to grind down on Catherine's hand.

"Would you like to feel my finger inside of you?"

Sara gasped, arching into and away from the touch at the same time. "Yes, please," she admitted honestly, breathing hard into the comforter beneath her.

"Sara!"

"Please ma'am, fuck me!"

Sara was taken aback by the amazing feeling of being filled with Catherine's finger under this strange and unique situation and the tension rose inside of her like never before but Catherine's pace and a single finger wouldn't do it though. She needed more. So much more! Sara gasped for air as she fought the urge not to cry and beg for another finger. She didn't want to risk having Catherine punishing her for it or worse, stopping her caresses.

Catherine saw a tear roll down Sara's cheeks and ran a hand through it and up to her hair. Catherine carefully inching her middle and ring fingers in to join the first. Sara groaned. The way she tossed her head back encouraged Catherine to push a little harder, and she penetrated the brunette fully, her fingers sliding in to the last knuckle and then curling upward to stroke a very slick g-spot.

The blonde's thumb snaked around to play with the brunette's clit and Sara screamed her name as her entire body tensed. Catherine added another finger to work in it, the ones inside of the brunette still working in and out of her, and it didn't take long for her to feel Sara's walls closing around her finger and the warm liquid running off of her into her hands.

Catherine turned the brunette's body and settled between her legs pushing two fingers back in starting another pace.

"You smell so good, honey," she says running her nose on the top of her center, "and your taste…" she ran her tongue through the slit and moan, closing her eyes. "I don't think I've ever enjoyed licking someone's pussy as much as I like to do with you," she added, replacing the fingers with her tongue running up and down before focusing only in the swelling clit.

Sara cried out all the time Catherine did it and she could only think how she had never liked someone doing it before the blonde. No person ever made this act turns into something so wonderful, beautiful.

Catherine kissed her way up to Sara's drip lips and gives her a pick. Sara moans as the blonde's tongue invades her mouth and closing her arms behind the blonde's neck, she is worn-out but she can never deny a kiss from the blonde after such incredible love-making. Catherine runs a hand over Sara's face, a wide grim forming on her lips and then she lay back down on the bed and pulls the brunette with her, Sara's head going to rest on the blonde's shoulder.

"May I speak, ma'am,"

"Yes you may speak but you don't need to ask for permission anymore, our little game is over."

"That's good coz I don't think I can do anything you ask for right now."

Catherine smiled happy.

"What I really want to say is… I love you."

"I know that."

"I know you do but I like to say I love you because I really, really love you."

Catherine laughed. "I love you too, very much. Thank you for playing with me."

"You welcome but next time, no crawling around okay?"

"I promise."

"I won't forget that"

**The end**

**Please tell me what you think. ^^  
I read a fic that used the lube, one from lexus gray, and I thought it was really I use was because**


End file.
